Apuesta con el destino
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: Hikaru a menudo se formulaba dos preguntas, ahora tiene la oportunidad de que alguien las responda, pero ¿que consecuencias trae esto? Una oportunidad a cambio de un reto.
1. Preguntas

**Hikaru no go**

**Apuesta con el destino**

**Capitulo I**

**Preguntas**

La lluvia comenzaba ha azotar las calles de Tokio, mientras el ruido de los pasos de las personas poco a poco comenzaba a disiparse, solo el motor de los carros o una que otra maldición en contra del tiempo.

Una joven de cabellos negros sobre los hombros caminaba a paso ligero, sin preocuparse que en entorno que la rodeaba el aguacero arropara los cuerpos que temblaban del frió. Su mirada era de un dorado profundo, como los ojos de un felino que esperaba hallar una presa, no obstante su rostro solo mostraba expresión: sorpresa. Miraba todos los lados sin dar paso a enfado ni tristeza, no, ella solo miraba anonada como la lluvia caía, como tocaba el suelo y como se fundía en un charco.

De repente se detuvo y una sonrisa se dibujo en la comisura de sus labios, muchos de los que la veían creían que estaba loca, pero ella solo miraba un apartamento de color gris. Según sus fuentes, allí encontraría al famoso "Hikaru".

-Vaya sorpresa que te daré- sonrió y siguió su paso.

Quizás fue repentino, Hikaru no creía que esto le pudiese estar pasando. Se encontraban en un evento de Go, cuando sintió un susurro en su oído. Aquello simplemente le dio un escalofrió, giro la vista pero no vio a nadie, por lo menos no cerca de el, entonces sintió un apretón tan fuerte en su pecho que creyó que iba a morir. Su vista se nublo y otro susurro escucho.

-Si-

-¿SI?- repitió Hikaru sin entender que ocurría, solo sentía que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, pero nadie parecía notarlo -¿Qué…sucede?-

-Es curioso que preguntes eso- respondió y el miro a todos lados pero no había nadie -¿Qué crees que esta pasando?-

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo…mierda mi coraz…-Hikaru doblo las rodillas –Aire…-

-No te preocupes, pronto lo volverás a sentir-

Hikaru había caído en el suelo, mientras el grito de una mujer se escucha en el evento.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Hikaru, sabia que estaba vivo, pero le dolía abrir los ojos – ¿donde estoy?- entonces de nuevo esa voz le respondió.

-Te has desmayado, supongo que iras camino al hospital-

-¿hospital?- repitió -¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿no se te hace irónico este encuentro? Yo recuerdo haber visto una similar-

-Similar….!Sai!- exclamo –La primera vez que vi a Sai me desmaye-

-Me alegra ver que conservas ese recuerdo en tu cabeza-

-¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo?- una sonrisa amarga se dibujo –Yo tuve la culpa que el desapareciera-

-Tienes toda la razón- Hikaru sintió que le dieron un golpe.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso…siento que he esperado mucho para esto- suspiro –Y bien ¿Quién eres?-

-¿quieres que responda aquello?-

-¡Por supuesto! Por eso pregunto-

-No te gustaría saber…pero bien….lo sabes, la respuesta a esa pregunta-

-¿Cuál pregunta?-

-esa que llevas haciéndote: la respuesta es si-

-¿Cuál pregunta?-

-Hikaru, Hikaru- El joven amante del go abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente -¿hikaru….estas bien?-

-¿Qué…- articulo Hikaru –Sai…-susurro.

-¿Cómo…que dijiste Hikaru?- pregunto su madre preocupada.

-Ie….estoy bien- se levanto para darse cuenta que tenia suero en el brazo izquierdo -¿Dónde…que paso?-

-te desmayaste Hikaru… se que algo anda mal, cuando eras niño también te ocurrió…y los doctores no dan explicación…Hikaru me estas oyendo?- pero el joven ojos verdes solo miraba aturdido a su alrededor. Los doctores jamás darían una explicación a lo que le estaba ocurriendo, porque el lo sabia. Eran espíritus lo que lo perseguían y eso, no tenia medicina alguna.

-no te preocupes…supongo que es el cansancio… estos días no he comido bien y…-la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Shindo-

-Toya- contesto el joven al verlo entrar -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-El te trajo junto a otros amigos- en eso entraron Waya, Itsumi –fueron muy amables-

-Ah…gracias- contesto Hikaru sin saber como expresarse.

-¡Mira que nos asustaste!- exclamo Waya.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- pregunto Akira.

-Los médicos dijeron que es un poco de anemia-

-Estoy bien- hablo moviendo las manos –Creo que exageran…¿Qué paso con el evento?-

-No lo sabemos, nos vinimos-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros Hikaru- regaño su madre –Se que ahora vives solo y todo lo que tu quieras pero tu salud es tu salud-

Después de su salida del hospital, unos cuantos reporteros le abordaron, haciéndole preguntas sobre si esto era una enfermedad e iba perjudicar su carrera: solo es un desmayo. Fue lo único que dijo, no había porque hacer tanto alboroto. Hikaru, aun con las protestas de madre, se fue a su apartamento, uno de un color gris con azul. Muy cómodo para el.

-Joder…- maldijo Hikaru al entrar a su apartamento, dejo el bolso en el suelo y se acostó en el sofá largo de color pastel. –por fin…tranquilidad-

-Tranquilidad- escucho la voz –que palabra tan difícil de definir-

-¿Qué?- Hikaru abrió sus ojos sorprendido y miro a todos lados -¿Dónde estas?-

-Por ahora cerca de ti-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?-

-Algo importante…te respondí a esa pregunta-

-¿Cuál pregunta?-

-Aquella que te haces al acostarte, al despertar, cuando finalizas una partida, cuando miras un partido de go…si…esa pregunta-

-….-

-¿Qué sucede? Sabes ya cual es ¿cierto?-

-Cuando me despierto, cuando hago algo…siempre me pregunto dos cosas-

-¿Dos?- hubo una risa –tienes razón….y te lo digo; la respuesta es si-

-Entonces….-

-Anda dilas- Hikaru aguardo unos minutos en silencio y vio el resplandor en el ventanal, la lluvia había comenzado a azotar. Dos preguntas, las cuales una era buena y otra era mala. Sonrió con melancolía.

**-¿voy a volver a ver a Sai?-**

-Si- contesto la persona a la primera pregunta. –Y…-

**-¿voy a morir?-**

-Si-

-……………….- Un silencio abrumador se extendió en todo el pasillo. Hikaru no sabia si sentirse feliz o triste. ¡Iba a ver a Sai! Pero ¿a que precio? Siempre lo había preguntado Si vuelvo a ver a Sai, ¿voy a morir?.

-Si-

-¿Por qué…ahora?- pregunto tras meditarlo –Quiero ver a Sai-

-Lo veras y no creas que tu vida es el precio por ello…solo es tu hora-

-¿mi hora?- pregunto con un dejo de molestia.

-Así es- la luz en el ventanal brillo mas, al principio hikaru creyó que era los baches de los carros pero se dio cuenta que esa luz tenia forma –Pregúntalo-

-Eres… ¿la muerte?- se escucho una risa.

-Así me llaman-


	2. Ella es

Capitulo II

Ella es….

La joven entro en el edificio, mientras sentía el eco de sus pasos en cada escalón. Sonrió de forma triunfal al ver lo que iba a ocurrir. Por primera vez, se atrevía a visitar el mundo de los humanos.

-¿Cuándo veré a Sai?-

-Haremos un trato-

-¿trato?-

-Veras Hikaru…. La vida en el mundo shinigami es muy aburrida-

-¿y eso que?- pregunto molesto, vio que la luz alumbro mas mientras se trasladaba del ventanal a la puerta de entrada.

-Sai aparecerá ante ti…pronto….y tu vida…bueno aun no la tomare-

-¿Qué ¿Por qué?-

-¿quieres que la tome ya?-

-No…no...Por supuesto que no-

-Estaré en tu puerta- le hablo –recíbeme, atiéndeme y compláceme…pero si me aburro, ten por seguro que me iré con tu vida- amenazo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Te lo repito: estoy aburrido….ahora complace a la muerte, mira que es mis primeras vacaciones…-

-¿Vacaciones?- repitió.

-Solo he estado en el mundo humano para matar Hikaru- hablo –Nunca me he detenido a pensar: ¿Por qué los humanos lloran?-

-¿solo por eso?-

-Solo por eso…ahora ábreme-

El timbre del apartamento sonó y Hikaru sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, las manos le temblaban y a paso lento camino hasta la puerta, deteniéndose en la perilla. Suspiro con pesadez y se dio cuenta de su situación, haciendo que el miedo incrementara. a la muerte…- abrió la puerta, pero lo que vio no lo podía creer.

-Un gusto en conocerlo, Hikaru-kun- hablo con una sonrisa en sus labios, era una chica. Hermosa de por si, cabellos negros y unos ojos. Kami, unos ojos dorados que parecían de otro mundo. De hecho lo eran.

-Domo- contesto y le dio paso, la joven paso y miro la habitación.

-Luce mejor de lo que observe desde la ventana- hablo la joven.

-¿de verdad eres tu?- pregunto.

-¿ser?- repitió -¿de que hablas?-

-¿de verdad eres la muerte?- pregunto impaciente cerrando la puerta.

-¿no lo parezco?- respondió inocente.

-No- negó Hikaru.

-Pero puedo hacer esto- apretó su mano y las rodillas de Hikaru se doblaron, mientras sentía que iba a sufrir un pre infarto -¿contento?-

-Bas…basta- la joven mujer le soltó.

-Espero no olvides nuestro trato Shindo Hikaru-kun- recalco su nombre.

-No lo olvido-

-Bien- camino y se sentó en el sofá –Es suave…-

-tiene que serlo- contesto recuperándose en el suelo –Es un sofá-

-Quiero aprender del humano-

-¿Por qué? Un humano no tiene nada de interesante-

-¿lo crees? Podemos averiguar que eso no es cierto….Hikaru-

-…..Sai-

-Todo a su tiempo… por ahora… simplemente estoy cansada-

-Sou desu ka- contesto y un silencio los rodeo.

-¿Dónde voy a dormir?-

-¿Qué?-

-Me quedare aquí, Hikaru-

-Pero…soy un hombre y vivo solo…si se enteran que vivo con una chica-

-¿amas tu vida?-

-cruzando a la izquierda hay una habitación-

-Gracias-

A la mañana siguiente, Hikaru ya se encontraba despierto, tenia una sección de estudio con Morishita-sensei, al cual no le podía faltar puesto que un sermón le respectaría el resto de la semana. Al salir ya vestido, se encontró con que la joven pelinegra que también estaba lista.

-Despertaste-

-Lo hice- contesto la chica.

-¿Cómo estas?- El joven hombre aun no se acostumbraba a la presencia de la joven mujer.

-Bien y tu Hikaru-kun?- contesto cortes.

-Bien, gracias….debo ir a una sección de estudio, así que…-

-Te acompaño-

-¿me acompañas?- abrió los ojos como platos –Pero te aburrirás-

-No lo creo-

-De verdad no es necesario que vayas-

-de verdad quiero ir- contraataco sin inmutarse –te dije que estaría a tu lado por un tiempo, compláceme o sino me llevare tu vida-

-Si todo es con amenaza- suspiro Hikaru –Vamonos entonces- abrió la puerta, salieron y cerró con seguro.

Juntos caminaron hasta que Hikaru rompió el silencio.

-Vamos a desayunar primero ¿quieres?-

-Me encantaría-

Entraron en un cafetín, estaban cerca de la sala de estudio con Morishita-sensei y a Hikaru el nerviosismo le invadía.

-Una pregunta- hablo cuando habían acabado –Cuando lleguemos al salón ¿Qué diré?-

-¿Qué dirás?- repitió la chica.

-si, que diré. Ya que no puedo decir: Miren ella es la muerte, viene por mí, trátenla bien-

-Simplemente no se los digas- contesto y siguió entrando en el ascensor, Hikaru con los ojos abiertos le siguió.

-La vida se me ha complicado-

-Pues ten cuidado, he oído que por ello se puede sufrir un infarto ¿no querrás arruinar mis vacaciones, o si?-

-Puedes llegar a caer mal si te lo propones- refunfuño Hikaru.

-¿es un cumplido?-

-¡Si, lo es!- exclamo molesto saliendo del ascensor. Al entrar en la sala de estudio, callo en cuenta con su realidad. Sus amigos le miraron, no sabían porque estaba molesto pero le miraron y le saludaron amablemente.

-Hola Hikaru- exclamo Waya

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Itsumi y Oichi (de lentes, no recuerdo como se escribe su nombre) solo asintió a ello.

-Estoy bien…gracias- entonces, la muerte entro, la joven chica se detuvo y miro a todos tranquilamente.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días- contestaron todos a coro, esperando una explicación.

-Ah…ella es…es….- Hikaru no sabia que decir y sabia que todos notaban ese nerviosismo. –Ella es…-

-¿soy?- hablo la joven mirándolo.

-¿Quién es?-

-Bueno, una amiga de la infancia, si….esta quedándose conmigo y por eso me acompaña-

-ah- contestaron.

-Le acompaño- afirmo la joven.

-¿y como se llama?- pregunto Oichi, el joven de lentes.

-Pues…se llama….ja, ja, ja…-

-¿Qué sucede el ratón se te comió la lengua?- pregunto Waya en tono burlón.

-¿puede un ratón hacer eso?- pregunta la chica haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos, por su ignorancia claro esta.

-No nos tengas en suspenso, dinos ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Se llama….-Hikaru la miraba y la joven no decir nada –Chi…-

-¿chi….-repitieron esperando.

-Chikane-

-Chikane- afirmo la joven.

-¿chikane que?- preguntaron.

-Chikane…Black- hablo Hikaru después de sudar un poco.

-Chikane Black, un gusto en conocerlos- y dio una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Hanijimaste- contestaron los demás. Sin entender Porque Hikaru se puso tan nervioso.


	3. Sai es

Capitulo III

Sai fue…

Decir que Hikaru no estuvo nervioso durante la sección de estudio, era simplemente mentir. El joven no hacia más que mirar que estaba haciendo la joven chica. Quien a su vez se divertía hablando con los demás.

-hikaru ¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?- pregunto después de unos minutos de haber salido.

-No lo se- suspiro –Tendré que aguantar a Waya la próxima semana molestándome- se quejo, entonces la chica camino hasta los tabloides de noticias.

-El es tu amigo ¿verdad?- hablo mientras señalaba la foto del joven cabellos verdes –Es bueno-

-Lo es- afirmo Hikaru parándose a su lado –Es mi rival-

-¿rival?- repitió -¿Qué es un rival?- esto tomo por sorpresa al joven.

-Es…cuando puedes competir con alguien, pero que no necesariamente tienes que odiarlo…si, es como tu mejor amigo-

-¿y entre los amigos hay secretos?- pregunto.

-Bueno…no…pero hay cosas que no se pueden revelar, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque tu a el- hablo –le quieres decir algo importante…siempre lo has querido- sonrió. Hikaru se sonrojo.

-¿de que hablas?...no tengo nada que contarle a Touya- contesto.

-So… recuerda que el tiempo es corto Hikaru…- le miro –es mejor decirlo ahora que dejarlo para mañana-

-De verdad no tengo nada que decirle a Touya- respondió casi en un susurro.

-Bien, entonces podrías empezar en contarle porque te gusto el go-

-¿contarle a Touya porque me gusto el go?- repitió sin comprender.

-Así es….creo que eso ayudaría bastante- suspiro –Según esto va a ver un festival de go en…-

-Es un evento para promover el go a nivel estudiantil- hablo –Escuche que el papa de Touya iba a ir-

-¿Cuándo es?- pregunto.

-El doce de este mes….¿quieres ir?- pregunto, sintiendo que su animo volvía.

-Me encantaría, es pasado mañana, eso esta bien-

-Me alegra que quieras ir- hablo mientras comenzaban a caminar –¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Ya lo estas haciendo Hikaru-kun- respondió la joven.

-Si, lo se…. ¿Cuándo veré a Sai?-

-¿Tanto deseas verlo?-

-Mucho- afirmo con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ustedes?-

-¿nosotros?- la chica asintió –Conocí a Sai cuando iba en 6to…la verdad me iba mal en sociales y tuve la grandiosa idea de ir a la casa de mi abuelo, tomar algo de valor y venderlo-

-Robar-

-Puede decirse- respondió –El caso es que encontré un goban (tablero de go) y pensé que si lo vendía podría ser una buena ganancia… entonces vi unas manchas de sangre en el tablero…-

-¿sangre?-

-Sangre- afirmo –Akari estaba conmigo pero ella no las veía, entonces escuche la voz de Sai y así comenzó todo-

-Eso es extraño- hablo la joven –Incluso para mi, una persona que posee un cuerpo….- sonrió –espero con ansias el festival-

El día pasó con una velocidad sorprendente, dando a sábado y después a domingo, el día del festival. Hikaru estuvo listo desde temprano y llevo una impresión de desconcierto por parte de cada uno de sus amigos, al darse cuenta de que el estaba viviendo con ella.

-Mierda….quiero que la tierra me trague- hablo Hikaru intentando esconderse de las burlas de Waya.

-¿puede la tierra hacer eso?- pregunto Chikane, la muerte.

-No, a menos que haya un terremoto-

-A ya veo- camino y vio que las personas jugaban al go –Si que ha apasionados por el juego-

-Por supuesto, el go es un arte- afirmo con convicción –y pesar que sin Sai no le hubiese experimentado…-

-Es bueno no arrepentirse de las cosas de la vida…. Hikaru-

-Lo se- contesto y vio al padre de Touya –Mira el es Touya Meijin- el hombre mayor llevaba un kimono marrón oscuro (ustedes saben como se viste el).

-Shindo Hikaru- saludo el hombre –Me alegra ver que estas bien, Akira me contó lo de tu desmayo…-

-Ah…si no fue tan importante, la gente exagera- rió nervioso

-Debes cuidarte, no querrás que el go pierda a uno de los mejores jugadores-

-Usted también es muy bueno señor-

-Pero estoy retirado Shindo-

-Lo se- contesto con un dejo de nostalgia, entonces vio que el Meijin miraba a la joven –Ah…ella es Chikane Black, una amiga de la infancia que esta pasando unas vacaciones aquí-

-Mucho gusto en conocerle, Señor- hablo la joven dando una inclinación con la cabeza.

-El gusto es mió- contesto –me alegra que Shindo tenga amigas como tu-

-_Si supiera para lo que estoy_- pensó la joven –A mí también me da gusto-

-Otou-sama- era Akira quien se acercaba –Shindo, me alegra que vinieras-

-A mi también- asintió Hikaru –Ah…ella es Chikane Black, una amiga-

-Domo-

-Hanijimaste- contesto la joven –Hikaru me ha hablado mucho de ti, te aprecia mucho-

-Ah…te ha hablado ¿de que?- pregunto interesado.

-A bueno que tu….- Hikaru le coloco la mano en la boca

–Mira allí hay unas computadoras donde puedes jugar en Internet- y la empujo –Yo tengo que ir a una partida, diviértete-

-Bien, Hikaru espero que mas tarde me concedas una partida- hablo el señor Meijin.

-Hai, señor-

-Los dejo entonces- el hombre mayor se fue dejando a los dos rivales amantes del go.

-y ¿de que hablas de mi?- pregunto.

-Ella habla de mas…es solo que vimos las noticias en los tabloides del instituto Insei y le mencione que somos rivales….-

-A ya veo…nada mas?-

-bueno, ella me dijo algo interesante…- comenzaron a caminar –me dijo que debía decirte porque me empezó a gustar el go-

-¿Qué, y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto el joven cabellos verdes oscuros.

-No lo se…ella solo dijo eso, no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, ¿extraño, no?-

-Solo un poco…. Y bien- se detuvo -¿Por qué te empezó a gustar el go?- pregunto.

-¿Qué…porque lo preguntas?- sorprendido

-bueno, ella dijo que algo interesante ocurriría si me decías porque te empezó a gustar el go, entonces te pregunto ¿Por qué?- Hikaru guardo silencio, decirle a Akira el porque implicaría decirle sobre la existencia de Sai –Nunca lo he sabido…pero creo que esta pregunta me la plantee hace mucho tiempo, desde que te conocí…de mi parte, el go me gusto porque mi padre me lo enseño, fue hereditario pero Hikaru, tu?-

-bueno…- silencio -ahora lo entiendo- sonrió y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-¿entender?- repitió sin comprender Akira.

-El porque Chikane me dijo que te contara porque me empezó a gustar el go-

-Ya veo, entonces ¿recibiré o no una respuesta?- pregunto.

-No lo se- contesto con sinceridad –Tu sabes que hay un secreto que jamás te he revelado, decirte el porque implicaría contarte todo- sonrió mientras se acercaba a un grupo de estudiantes que comenzaba una partida –Si haces eso, caerás en el atari siempre- dijo a unos chicos quienes asintieron.

-¿un secreto?- susurro Akira pensando -¿Qué secreto puede ser….?- sus ojos se abrieron y no midió el tamaño de voz -¡Es Sai! ¿Verdad?- pregunto a Hikaru y unas cuantas personas le voltearon a ver, incluyendo el Meijin y Waya. -¿cierto Shindo? Si me dices porque te empezó a gustar el go...- guardo silencio al ver que Waya se acercaba.

-¿sai? ¿Qué dijiste de Sai, Akira?- pregunto.

-Ie, nada en especial-

-¡No mientas! Hikaru- le miro pero el joven cabellos negros con mechones amarillos solo guardo silencio –Siempre he sabido que la única persona que conoce a Sai eres tu Hikaru-

-Shindo- le llamo Akira -¿Cuándo llegara ese momento que me prometiste hace unos meses?-

-Touya- miro a ambos chicos que le miraban expectantes –Cuando tenia doce años jamás pensé que querría jugar go- hablo –entonces un día entre en la casa de mi abuelo, tome un goban y supe que mi vida cambiaria ahí….-

-¿Qué?- hablaron a dúo los chicos sin comprender el significado de sus palabras.

-Fujiwara no Sai- hablo dándose de cuenta que estaba dando una información muy valiosa –el amaba el go, se divertía y trataba que alcanzar la mano divina- ahora Meijin, Kuwabara y Obata se acercaron –me obligo, no, me pidió que jugara al go….en esos momentos no quería, pero las situaciones se dieron… te vencí Touya sin haber jugado una partida contra alguien ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Mientes…- no podía creer que el estuviese diciendo eso, no tenia lógica.

-Y sin darme cuenta….esa mirada… Sai la tenia, tu la tenias, Touya Meijin la tenia…esa concentración fue lo que apasiono por el go- sonrió –por ello Sai me estuvo entrenando desde que entre a Insei y mucho mas tarde….pero perdí a Sai cuando abandone al go durante dos meses-

-Y el simplemente desapareció- termino la voz de Chikane haciendo sobresaltar a los presentes. –es una bella historia ¿no lo creen?- pregunto la joven.

-Fujiwara no Sai- susurro Obata, había esperado mucho para oír algo de Sai, y ahora obtenía una información valiosa, su nombre completo y saber que si existía, que fue maestro de Shindo y que derroto al Meijin.

-Un nombre no basta para encontrar una persona- hablo la chica cabello negros –Sai no aparecerá ante ninguno de ustedes, porque la única persona que le importa va a desaparecer-

-¿desaparecer?- preguntaron a coro.

-Bromeaba- rió –Hikaru probé con el go de Internet, pero soy muy mala- rió y le tomo del brazo jalándolo al computador -¿Por qué no me enseñas un poco?-

-Ah…si- acepto el joven mientras le acompañaba.

-¿de verdad Hikaru te venció la primera vez que te vio?- pregunto Waya y Akira asintió.

-Sígueme- y se acerco a un tablero de go –Dos veces jugué con Hikaru cuando tenia 12, las dos veces me derroto…ie… me devasto- y comenzó a recrear las jugadas.

-Shindo- susurro el Meijin mientras miraba de lejos como el chico le explicaba a la joven.


	4. ¿voy a ganar?

Capitulo IV

¿Voy a ganar?

-Bien hecho- susurro Chikane al oído de Hikaru haciéndolo sobresaltar –Haz dado un gran paso-

-Te refieres…- la chica asintió –También me siento liberado-

-¿A que si?- sonrió –Estoy orgullosa de ti-

-No podía detenerme- susurro –Necesitaba desahogarme….ellos me pedían una información y cuando empecé a contarles…sentí que no podía parar…a pesar que hubo detalles que no puedo decirlos-

-Lo se-

-Shindo- el joven se sobresalto y vio que era el Meijin que le llamaba.

-Si, señor?- respondió Hikaru con un dejo de nerviosismo.

-Le prometí a unos chicos que les mostraría una partida ¿me acompañas?-

-¿tener una partida? ¿Ahora?- miro a la chica.

-No te preocupes por mi Hikaru…al fin y al cabo no entiendo nada- sonrió

-Entonces sígueme-El hombre mayor se dio vuelta mientras era seguido por ambos jóvenes.

-Hey, Hikaru va a tener una partida con tu padre- hablo Isumi acercándose -¿Qué hacen?-

-no puedo creer esta partida- Obata asintió al comentario de Waya.

-¡Vamos!- exclamo el pelinegro.

-Una partida entre ustedes, vaya que la he esperado- hablo Kuwabara-sensei mientras soltaba una de sus típicas risas sarcásticas. -¿por quien apuestan?-y todos le miraron sin creer.

-Por Meijin- hablaban la mayoría.

-Yo voy por Hikaru- hablo el viejo sorprendiendo a los presentes, el Meijin simplemente ignoro el comentario.

-Espero que juegues con todo, Shindo- hablo el hombre mayor –Una partida igual- y todos abrieron sus ojos, el chico solo se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba.

-Pero…- No obstante la firme mirada del hombre lo intimido y Hikaru solo asintió, para comenzar una partida.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?- sonó la voz de un hombre al lado de la muerte, la chica sonrió y contesto, sabiendo que solo ella, podía ver y hablar con aquel jugador –Hikaru ha mejorado mucho-

-¿de que hablas, Sai?- contesto –Todo este tiempo…tú has estado a su lado-

-Pero el no podía verme-

-Aun así…pudiste apreciar su avanece-

-Lo se- sonrió –Estoy orgullo de el-

-¿y sabes lo que viene ahora?-

-No- le miro -¿Qué viene ahora?-

-Que te vas a acercar a el, señalaras con tu abanico cada jugada y el, con lagrimas en los ojos, aceptara cada jugada…y al ultimo momento, cuando Meijin vaya a perder, se detendrá el juego- afirmo con una sonrisa.

-¿Hikaru va a morir?- pregunto molesto –He esperado mucho tiempo, y de que sirve volver si el….si el-

-¿Cómo es mejor morir?- pregunto con una sonrisa –Feliz de saber algo o infeliz de no poder disculparse-

-¿Qué?-

-Hikaru ansia verte- comento –Y yo le doy la oportunidad de que muera feliz-

-Pero…-

-Anda- señalo a Hikaru y Sai tuve que suspirar y caminar hacia Hikaru.

-17-16 Komi- hablo Shindo después de unos segundos para pensar su jugada, se dio cuenta del publico que tenían y lo menos que pudo fue sentirse nervioso. Meijin hizo su jugada y Hikaru tomo la piedra negra, justo en el momento que la iba a poner, un abanico apareció a su lado y movió su mano a la estrategia que señalaba.

-Si lo haces aquí- hablo –Habrá mas oportunidades de que ganes-

-No puede ser- susurro Hikaru, mientras su mano comenzaba a temblar y un nudo en la garganta se le formaba –Sai- hablo a su mente.

-Así es…no sabes cuanto he esperado porque escuches de nuevo mi voz- Y hikaru vio unas lagrimas caer en el tablero, sin darse razón alguna al publico, la piedra resbalo de sus dedos y sus ojos se tiñeron de lagrimas.

-¡Sai!- exclamo a sus adentros –Sai…yo….te estaba esperando…y- sentía que iba a romper el llanto, mientras Meijin le miraba fijamente ¿Qué ocurría? Se comportaba extraño de repente, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y la piedra cayendo. Abrió sus labios para preguntar cuanto sintió aquella presión en el aire, como la segunda vez que jugo con Shindo.

-¿podría ser…?- susurro y no dijo nada.

-Sai…yo…de verdad lo siento….no te escuche-

-Hikaru- le hablo –No llores-

-Pero…no puedo- y se tapo su boca –Yo tuve la culpa-

-No, no la tuviste…Hikaru fue maravilloso haberte conocido y no me arrepiento de haberte encontrado- lo rodeo con sus brazos –Ahora sonríe y juega, mira que solo tu puedes verme-

-Lo se pero…-

-Hikaru- el chico asintió y cerro los ojos, limpio las lagrimas y recogió la piedra –eh…disculpe Touya-sensei, es que….-

-No te preocupes, anda, es tu turno-

-lo se- sonrió –Sai-

-13-12- hablo

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y un silencio pesado rodeo al festival, un alto publico rodeaba la partida entre el famoso Meijin y Shindo Hikaru, no podían creer lo bueno que era el chico, hasta se podría decir, que iba ganando.

-Sorprendente- susurraban -¿es mejor que el Meijin?-

-Hikaru….no…-Hablo Waya –estas jugadas…son idénticas a las de Sai-

-Pero….- Akira tampoco lo podía creer.

-yo no quiero ganarle a Meijin frente al publico – hablo a Sai Hikaru –pero te debo muchas y situ decides ganar-

-No te preocupes Hikaru- contesto Sai, sabiendo que en dos jugadas el ganaba.

-tu turno- hablo Meijin y sai le señalo a Hikaru donde mover.

-ya es hora- susurro Chikane clavando sus ojos dorados en el chico.

-No…puede ser…Shindo va a ganar- hablo Oichi con los ojos abiertos a la par.

-Hikaru- habo Isumi pero justo cuando venia la jugada final.

-Ahora- susurro la muerte.

-¿Shindo?- Hablo Meijin al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico.

-Sa….- El chico se llevo la mano a su pecho mientras sentía una pulsada enorme en si mismo -¿es la hora?- hablo a Sai –no pude dejarte….- Shindo tiro el tablero al suelo mientras sus ojos se cerraban y perdía la conciencia.


	5. yo soy Sai conversacion con un espiritu

Capitulo V

Yo soy Sai (conversación con un espíritu)

-¿voy a morir?- pregunto Shindo en su inconciencia.

-Si- afirmo la muerte –pero aun no-

-Entonces…?- interrogo -¿Por qué siento que me duele todo?-

-Oh….para muchos la muerte puede ser rápida, pero para ti…- risas –lenta-

-¿me vas a matar así?- se quejo molesto -¿Por qué tiene que ser así?-

-No olvides que la muerte es quien manda-

-Pero!-

-Mira, ya estamos en el hospital- aviso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Hikaru, puesto que el no sabia que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera veía a Sai.

-Yo lo se todo- aclaro –mira hasta una bonita habitación tienes-

-Estoy harto de esto- maldijo Hikaru –De ti y tus amenazas-

-Eso es bueno- rió –pero no creo que me corras, puesto que no le negaras a Sai el privilegio de ser feliz…ahora-

-demonios- cerro sus puños, aunque no sabia si lo había hecho en la vida real –No sabes cuanto….-

-Abre los ojos- le interrumpió –Estamos solos y, Sai quiere verte-

-Sa..i- los abrió -¿Sai?-

-¿Hikaru? ¡Hikaru!- exclamo feliz abrazándolo –No sabes cuanto me preocupaste-

-Yo…gomen….no quería que te preocuparas-

-¿Qué dices Hikaru? No te disculpes por algo que no tienes la culpa- y miro con desprecio a la chica que estaba a su lado -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto al volver la vista a Hikaru.

-Ya estoy bien….-

-Pero…-

-Estoy bien- sonrió de manera tranquilizadora –No sabes, lo feliz que estoy de verte-

-¿podemos pasar?- pregunto Akira a la enfermera.

-bueno…- miro la larga fila de visitantes, incluidos algunos insei, akira, Meijin, obata y Kuwabara –Solo unos….-

-Paso yo- hablo Akira antes de que alguien se quejara, pero al poner la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación.

–No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte- hablo Hikaru –La verdad yo….- sintió que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

-Hikaru- pidió Sai, no le gustaba verlo llorar.

-Ie…déjame hablar….- reclamó –yo….ansiaba verte Sai- gimió entre sus lagrimas –Desapareciste de un momento a otro…y yo solo pude culparme…. ¿Por qué no te deje jugar?-

-Hikaru….aun así yo fui feliz…fue maravilloso-

-¡Pero te fuiste!- exclamo sin medir el tono de su voz, la chica de cabellos negros abrió sus ojos y noto la presencia de aquello "escucha conversaciones ajenas" una sonrisa se formo, sabían que creerían a Hikaru loco, a menos que.

-Hikaru- susurro a su mente y le paso el teléfono.

-¿Qué?- hablo el chico sin comprender, estaba en un momento importante y ella le pasaba un teléfono? –no estoy-

-Si alguien entra- hablo –y ve que hablas solo, te meterán a un manicomio- rió –haré esto- y la voz de Sai sonó por el articular.

-¿puedes hacer eso?- pregunto sai.

-ya lo hice- afirmo la chica –Pueden continuar-

-ah….- Hikaru no pudo evitar reír -¿no es graciosa esta situación?-

-Un poco- rió a la vez –Hikaru por favor no te culpes de nada- ordeno el espíritu –porque yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado-

-Yo no me arrepiento de haberte conocido Sai…pero- bajo la vista –Cuando desapareciste…- abrió los ojos a par al escuchar que la puerta del cuarto se abría.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Obata y Hikaru guardo silencio.

-¿Dónde esta quien?- pregunto Chikane.

-¡Sai!- exclamo molesto y Akira se percato del teléfono en sus manos.

-¿estas hablando con el?- pregunto a Hikaru.

-Yo…-

-¿puedo hablar con el?- pregunto de repente Sai.

-¿con Touya?- repitió Hikaru al teléfono y después miro a la muerte, quien asintió levemente –Cuidado con lo que dices- susurro y alargo el teléfono a su rival preferido.

-Moshi moshi- hablo el joven cabellos verdes.

-Hola Akira-kun- saludo Sai.

-¿Eres…Sai?- pregunto el joven de ojos verde mentol.

-Lo soy- afirmo el espíritu tras el auricular –Aunque debo aceptar que jamás pensé en verme en tal situación…- Akira guardo silencio para preguntar lo que había esperado desde aquella partida en Internet.

-¿Por qué te escondes?- pregunto sintiendo una débil punzada en el pecho -¿Por qué si eres tan bueno te escondes?- repitió y hubo un corto silencio en el teléfono.

-No quisiera- susurro –el go es mi vida, pero…-

-¿pero?- repitió impaciente el joven amante del go.

-Hay cosas que no tienen explicación- simplifico –tu deberías saberlo, después de todo ¿eres el amigo de Hikaru, no?- Akira sintió un golpe bajo.

-No soy tan importante para el como tu lo eres- hablo con resentimiento.

-Yo no lo diría de esa manera, después de todo…tú fuiste el motivo en aquel día-

-¿aquel día?- repitió sin comprender -¿de que hablas?-

-¿debo responder eso?- Sai se dio cuenta que el rumbo de la conversación se estaba desviando.

-debes- respondió -¿eres el maestro de Shindo, verdad?-

-Soy algo mas que un maestro- replico el espíritu sin medir el peso de sus palabras –Hikaru es mi vida y yo la suya- La mano de Akira se tensiono, aferrando con mas fuerza el auricular del teléfono.

-Quisiera- pidió el joven –tener una partida con usted, señor Sai- hablo Akira –personalmente-

-eso seria divertido- hablo con sinceridad el maestro –hace unos días que no juego una partida pero…-

-No será personal- adivino el chico cabellos verdes.

-Lo lamento- Sai sintió una débil tristeza, el saber que jamás seria reconocido –es una apuesta que no le puedo ganar al destino-

-Nada esta escrito- respondió el joven, sintiendo una envidia en ambos polos, en el Sai y en el de Hikaru.

-etto…- se escucho una voz de fondo, era la enfermera –el joven debe descansar, si no les molesta- pero todos estaban en silencio, porque querían oír esa conversación.

-Dile a tu padre que lo veré en Internet…- hablo Sai –ten cuidado Akira, porque estaré junto a Hikaru…hasta que llegue ese momento- hablo con tristeza, y el ruido de cuando se corta una llamada, ocupo un eco en las ultimas palabras.

-¿Cuándo llegue ese momento?- Touya no comprendía esas palabras.

-¡Baka!- exclamo Waya –Yo quería hablar con Sai-

-El no te pidió a ti- respondió el chico, sin ánimos de comenzar una pelea con el ex insei ahora profesional de go.

-¿Qué dijiste???- replico molesto.

-¡Señores!- exclamo la enfermera –por favor, no discutan en un hospital-

-Disculpe- Touya ni miro a Hikaru, solo avanzo hacia salida sin despedirse de nadie.

-Espero que te mejores- deseo el hombre mayor y Hikaru asintió con agradecimiento.

-Algún día- hablo Obata –jugare una partida personal con Sai y- afirmo –aseguro que

Le ganare…que te mejores- y la habitación quedo vacía, solo con las almas de tres personas, la muerte, el maestro y el pupilo.

-¿eso no afecta nada?- pregunto Hikaru –digo, ellos buscaran a Sai-

-No encontraran algo que no tiene cuerpo material- despreocupo la muerte- además creo que esto era necesario-

-¿necesario?- pregunto Sai.

-porque tiene que quedar huella- hablo –de que dos almas que eran muy buenas en el go…existieron alguna vez-

-ah…- hablo sin animo Hikaru, ya sabia a que se refería la joven chica, cuando ambos desaparecieran, solo sus jugadas quedarían en la memoria de la gente.

-Yo como tu- la muerte hablo –jugaría todo lo que pudiese ahora…porque ¿el mañana no esta decidido?-

-No por lo menos por un humano- afirmaron a dúo los contrapuestos a la muerte, la chica rió entonces Hikaru sintió.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sai preocupado al ver el rostro de su pupilo –Hikaru….!hikaru!- le llamo insistente, pero el chico solo veía nublado mientras un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo -¡detén esto!- pidió el espíritu a la muerte pero la chica no se inmuto.

-Sa..i- Hikaru llevo su mano tapándose la boca, el dolor era fuerte y le hacia gemir, entonces una tos se apodero de si y solo cuando vio que la sangre tocaba la sabana, se dio cuenta de lo grave que estaba.

-¿hi..Hikaru?- sai se aterrorizo al ver la sangre -¿estas vo…vo..mi…do…sangre?- retrocedió –un doctor- volteo a la puerta pero recordó que era un espíritu, nadie, solo Hikaru y la muerte le verían -¡Por favor!!!- grito a la chica, quien suspiro y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Auxilio!- pidió en un grito no muy fuerte, pronto llego el medico encargado pero Hikaru había perdido la conciencia.


	6. Un angel

Capitulo VI

Un ángel

Hikaru no sabia donde se encontraba, todo su cuerpo le dolía, lo sentía pesado…se sentía cansado. No supo cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, solo cuando aquella voz en medio de la oscuridad le hablo.

-el mundo- susurro –es muy cruel…yo desperdicie cada minuto que la vida me dio…ahora que quiero cuidar de ti… ¿Por qué no puedo?... ¿porque las cosas mas sencillas son las mas difíciles?- pregunto Sai y Hikaru sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-No lo se- respondió –Cuantas cosas me gustaría cambiar-

-Cambiar- repitió Sai -¿Qué te gustaría cambiar Hikaru?- pregunto el espíritu, con la débil intención de que quizás, con la conversación, Hikaru olvidaría el dolor que arremetía contra su cuerpo.

-El haberte perdido- contesto –si no hubiese sido egoísta….-

-No lo fuiste Hikaru-

-Lo fui- respondió –si te hubiese dejado jugar, quizás yo no estaría en este hospital- Sai guardo silencio, eso tenia lógica.

-Siempre estuve a tu lado-

-Lo se- acepto el joven –cuando te veía en mis sueños…no podía evitar despertar llorando, deseando verte y sin darme a formularme aquellas preguntas-

-¿te arrepientes?- pregunto.

-No- respondió –Creo que tarde o temprano, me lo habría preguntado-

-Quizás- suspiro el espíritu, cuando una idea surgió pero no sabia si serviría de mucho -¿puede cambiarse el destino, Hikaru?-

-No lo se- respondió –pero, tu estas aquí ¿cierto?- el espíritu asintió sin saber que Hikaru no podía verlo –Creo que con esto, el destino ya ha sido cambiado-

-Entonces…- Sai apretó sus puños con fuerza –Cambiemos el destino-

-¿es posible?- dudo –Ella esta….-

-Esta aquí- acepto Sai –pero y si apostamos?-

-¿apostar?-

-Apostémosle al destino-

-¿se puede?-

-Hemos hecho imposibles en el pasado…-

-Porque no cambiar el futuro-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto animado el espíritu.

-Arigatoo- eso sorprendió a Sai

-¿Por qué?-

-Por estar aquí, porque incluso si esto no funciona…no olvidare el hecho de que estuviste aquí…conmigo-

-Hikaru-

La joven chica sonrió mientras escuchaba aquella conversación enternecedora, suspiro y se dio cuenta así misma de aquella faceta que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo -¿Por qué los humanos lloran?- No sabía como, no sabía el porque, pero al verlos sabía una cosa: ellos le apostarían al destino. Y ella ¿Quién era? La muerte, cierto, pero ante ese muro de los lamentos, se daba cuenta que incluso había cosas mas profundas que el odio, ese sentimiento llamado amor.

Sonrió de manera pacifica, mientras observaba desde la ventana transparente de cuidados intensivos como una madre desolada, recibía la noticia de una enfermedad Terminal en su único hijo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunta la mujer entre sollozos.

-no estoy muy seguro- hablo el doctor, la muerte rió, ella lo sabia –menos de seis meses-

-Hikaru…- callo de rodillas la mujer.

-Lo siento señora, de verdad- era la desventaja de ser médicos, extrañar a alguien.

-¿puedo yo extrañar a alguien?- se pregunto la muerte y sintió un escalofrió al pensar en que un simple sentimiento la pudiese derrotar. -¿no voy a perder, verdad? Porque eso nunca pasa, nunca les pasa a los dioses.

¿Kami? Sintió la muerte a sus espaldas un escalofrío sobre una posible derrota. –Yo nunca he perdido- susurro en un instante-

-Todos nacemos para perder en algún momento- la muerte abrió sus ojos al ver que alguien le había respondido una pregunta que sin darse cuenta formulo en voz alta.

-Yo no pierdo- contesto al molesto doctor que se detenía a mirar a la joven, en un principio no quiso acercarse, puesto que era ética por parte de los médicos, mantener las relaciones intrapersonales fuera del área laboral. Pero esa chica, simplemente lo dejaba atónito y no era por el simple hecho de ser hermosa, sino por la frialdad mezclada con amabilidad en aquellos ojos dorados.

-¿eres familiar del profesional de go?- pregunto tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Quien sabe- contesto para mirarle de frente, el doctor tuvo miedo de la misma joven. –Yo solo observo las cosas, pero puedo preguntar algo-

-Adelante- contesto el joven hombre de unos veintisiete años, cabellos castaños oscuros y mirada grisácea.

-¿puede modificarse el destino?- esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero reflexiono unos minutos, no quería sonar duro contra la chica puesto que pensaba que era familiar del chico.

-yo creo que los hombres pueden escribir su destino- la chica rió y paso a su lado, quedando hombro a hombro.

-Lo sabia- comento –los humanos son muy interesantes- y abandono la sala de espera dejando dudoso al joven hombre.

-¿hikaru?- pregunto la mujer mayor al ver a su hijo abrir débilmente sus ojos, pudo detallar unos rastros de lagrimas que con instinto maternal, limpio con la yema de sus dedos.

-¿oka-san?- pregunto Hikaru y la mujer asintió, pudo percibir la mascara de oxigeno que le cobijaba el rostro, además de la aguja en su vena del brazo izquierdo -¿Qué paso?-

-No te preocupes hijo mió- respondió con lagrimas en los ojos –todo va estar bien, todo…- y sin poder evitarlo rompió en llanto mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

-Sai- llamo Hikaru -¿ya lo sabe verdad?-

-Escuche que le dieron un nombre extraño a tu madre, según los médicos, solo seis meses de vida- hablo sin rodeos.

-Vaya- sonrió con melancolía –No puedo imaginarme esta situaron…no puedo creerla-

-Hikaru- sujeto su mano –Lo prometimos-

-apostar contra el destino- recordó el chico.

-¡lo haremos!-

Akira se encontraba sentado en medio de un parque, podía sentir la brisa tardesiana darle caricias en el rostro, mientras miraba en las mesas de dicho parque, como gente mayor jugaba partidas de go.

-Soy algo más que un maestro- no sabia porque aquella frase le molestaba, pensaba que no debía desconfiar del mismo Sai, porque sabía (muy al fondo) que no era mala persona. Una maldición se escapo de sus labios mientras caminaba hacia la gente que jugaba.

-¿no puede ser!?- exclamo uno de los hombres –eres touya akira-

-Ah…hai- el chico se arrepintió, puesto que sabia cual iba a ser el rumbo a continuación de la conversa.

-¿puedes…jugar una partida?- primera acción, adivino Akira, la segunda era un autógrafo, que no tardo en ser pedido y pronto se vio jugando una partida con el grupo de hombres mayores.

-¿te sientes bien?- esto lo tomo por sorpresa, un chico de unos doce le había dicho esa pregunta, tras acercarse al ver la conmoción.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto con curiosidad del profesional de go.

-Porque…aunque tus jugadas son buenas- admitió el chico –no juegas como el touya akira que estoy acostumbrado a ver-

-¿Qué?-

-He ido a tus torneos y he visto muchas jugadas tuyas…quiero algún día ser igual de bueno a ti- hablo con emoción –pero hoy…luces realmente opacado-

-Bueno..- Akira no podía creer que sus fans le conocieran tan bien. –Solo un mal día-

-ya veo- contesto –pero no dejes que las cosas te afecten tanto- hablo el chico –después de todo ¿Quiénes somos para juzgar al mundo?- Akira se dio cuenta que había dejado de jugar, no era que la partida fuese muy interesante pero ese chico (a pesar de su corta edad) hablaba muy maduramente.

Se disculpo con rapidez y decidió caminar con el chico.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto.

-no lo se- resigno el chico –pienso que la vida es muy hermosa para que la desperdicies en algo como la duda-

-no estoy dudando-

-¿Qué ganas con mentirle a un chico como yo, que quien sabe y no vuelvas a ver jamás?-

-No estoy dudando- afirmo con seguridad –es solo que no se si debo…-

-El miedo es como la duda- afirmo el chico –mientras mas pensemos en eso…mas nos estancamos en esa jugada y cuando nos damos cuenta….las cosas han cambiado- el chico sonrió y corrió para comprar unos helados –ey- le entrego el helado –espero que sea digno del paladar del famoso touya akira-

-Ah…gracias- un silencio -¿Por qué piensas que tengo miedo?-

-¿has estado alguna vez en un hospital?- el cambio de tema, tomo desprevenido a Akira –cuando una persona se hace un examen y esta en la sala de espera, solo tiene una expresión…. Tú la tienes ahora-

-ahora- repitió entonces sintió la necesidad de ver atrás, encontrándose con la lejana figura de una mujer mayor. No tardo en reconocerla y un sentimiento de desconcierto se apodero de si.

-Hay cosas mas importante que la duda- hablo el chico –no dejes que el tiempo te las arrebate- Akira asintió y se dio vuelta para regresar al hospital.

-Gracias por todo- agradeció akira y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al chico.

-me alegra verte brillar- susurro.

-Ah por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto pero no había nadie detrás de el.


	7. Planeando el regreso

Diclaimer:

Antes que nada quiero decir, que lamento no actualizar, la verdad es que ni tenía planes en continuarlo, pero como me han agregado gente y dejado rew, pidiéndome que le siga, pues como que me dieron inspiración y bien, lo terminare, es una promesa. Destaco una segunda cosa, hacia un buen rato que no escribía de Hikaru no go, por lo que me toco que verme otra vez la serie, si, que adicción, pero vaya, me sigue encantando esta serie.

Tercero, este fic lo hice inspirado en una película que se llama ¿conoces a alguien llamado Joe? Digo que me inspiro, mas NO son iguales. Créanme solo fue la idea inicial, el resto ya si es producto de mi fértil mente XDD Y por ultimo, no se si este fic llevara yaoi o bien solo insinuare shounen-ai. Me gustarían sus comentarios sobre eso. Si quieren o no. Bueno, es todo, esperando que les guste este capitulo, adelante.

**Capitulo VI**

**Planeando el regreso**

**Por Lyraacuario**

Akira abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, pues no comprendía cual era la figura que se la había aparecido. Pero en esos instantes, eso no importaba, pues una silueta lejana -que reconocía- lloraba amargamente.

-no es momento para divagar Akira- se susurro a si mismo. Y camino a paso rápido hacia esa figura.

-Hi..Hikaru- lloro amargamente la señora. El peliverde sintió un nudo en su garganta y poso su mano en el hombro de la mujer para después ofrecerle un pañuelo.

-Ah…no….etto- el chico no sabía como empezar. La mujer mayor lo miro y sin poder evitarlo su llanto se hizo más fuerte. Entonces las rodillas de ella se doblaron siendo vencidas por la gravedad. Akira hizo lo posible por sostenerla.

-Por…por..que?- se pregunto la mujer en sollozos –es joven- argumento –el es joven… porque tiene que suceder así?- interrogo a Akira. Quien la miro con expresión conmocionada, pues sentía un nudo en la garganta, sus manos que se volvían frías, el miedo hacia algo que desconocía –por…que…- sollozo la señora Shindo.

-Señora- pidió Akira –Onegai… que sucede? ¿Qué tiene Hikaru?- interrogo. Pero la mujer no podía hablar, entonces un sentimiento desconcertante invadía al joven peliverde: miedo, sorpresa, desesperación e impaciencia –¡Señora!-levanto la voz sin querer. Era un grito agudo, con desesperación y frustración en la voz, que la mujer al oírlo, lo miro con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

La señora Shindo limpio sus lágrimas con el pañuelo y dejando escapar un largo suspiro, hablo con voz entrecortada.

-Poco tiempo…no se sabe… Hikaru….el va….va a….porque?- interrogo entre sus tartamudeos.

-¿Hikaru va a morir?- pregunto Akira retrocediendo dos pasos. Como si pronunciar aquellas palabras fueran prohibidas. La mujer levanto levemente la mirada, para después bajarla con desesperación. El chico de cabellos verdes sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, no entendía el porque, pero un dolor muy fuerte se clavaba en su pecho, como arma blanca que lo destruía por dentro.

Akira no pudo evitarlo, lagrimas saladas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. El amante del Go apretó sus puños con fuerza y ahogo un sollozo en su garganta.

No miro más a la mujer sino que se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr. No en dirección al hospital, ya que no quería ver a Hikaru, no tenía valor para mirarle el rostro.

-Va a morir- gimió Akira mientras levantaba la mano y tomaba un taxi. Subió a el con una expresión pálida. No sabía que hacer, que decir ni mucho menos como actuar.

¿Ver a Hikaru? Su mente decía que no, pero su corazón se lo pedía a gritos –no puedo…no aun- se dijo a si mismo.

Mientras Hikaru sonrió a Sai, quien le devolvió aquel gesto con la misma amabilidad. En ese momento Chikane entro en la habitación y un silencio pesado se hizo presente.

-Chikane- hablo Hikaru, dispuesto a decirle a la chica que no iba a aceptar su destino, pero la joven le interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

-No- negó –no lo permitiré- afirmo –jamás pierdo…no lo hare- y miro desafiante al chico de mechones rubios. Sai se atravesó entre ambos.

-No perderé a Hikaru- advirtió.

-Ja- bufo -¿Qué harás?-

-No lo permitiré- afirmo con convicción. La chica guardo silencio.

-Inténtenlo- reto con tono agudo para después darse vuelta, pues había decido irse del cuarto. Chikane no quería estar con ellos, porque sentía algo en su presencia que le hacia temer.

"tonterías, soy la muerte" se susurro a si misma. Pero justo en el momento en que iba saliendo, una chica de cabellos vino paso por su lado desesperada. No pudo evitarse que ambas miradas chocasen, con cierto aire de rivalidad. Akari la miro salir, entonces su vista se dirigió a Hikaru. Corrió a el y se impulso abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Hikaru!- exclamo entre lagrimas –me tenias preocupada… lo escuche en el festival… que te habías…oh, Hikaru- hablo. El chico se sonrojo un poco por el abrazo efusivo, pero después suspiro y le sonrió amablemente.

-Estoy bien- hablo despacio y la chica lo miro. El profesional asintió con la cabeza –De verdad, no es nada grave- hablo en tono relajado. Incluso Sai se sorprendió.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto separándose un poco.

-De verdad- afirmo. Entonces Sai sonrió y sin previo aviso se acerco para susurrarle unas palabras en el oído a Hikaru, quien fue tomado desprevenido, por lo que se sonrojo.

-Has madurado, Hikaru- fue lo que dijo Sai, y por un momento ambos rostros quedaron cerca. Sus respiraciones se entrecortaron y Hikaru sintió que estaba demasiado cerca del espíritu.

-No…no..se..se- susurro incoherente a Sai. Puesto que era verdad, Hikaru no podía asegurar con firmeza en que había cambiado, aunque si sabia que desde que Sai había desaparecido de su vida, muchas cosas dieron un ángulo de más de noventa grados.

-¿eh? ¿Qué no sabes?- interrumpió Akari. Hikaru se sobresalto y retrocedió en la cama, alejándose de Sai.

-¿eh? Ie, nada…nada- repitió.

-Hikaru- señalo la amiga de la infancia -¿Qué ocultas?- exigió. El chico suspiro.

-Nada Akari, por favor…no me cuestiones- se recostó –me pregunto cuando podre irme- cambio de tema.

-¡Hikaru!- exclamo, pero el chico la ignoro por lo que la chica también suspiro –no lo se… pero creo que te tendrás que quedar unos tres días, o por lo menos eso me dijeron en la secretaría cuando pregunte por ti-

-¿¿tres días??- casi grito Hikaru. Hizo un poco de puchero hasta que finalmente levanto la almohada y se cubrió el rostro con un suspiro –Moo… ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Ah- suspiro la chica –alégrate que estas mejor-

-Por supuesto que estoy bien…moo, no es nada grave ¿Por qué tengo que permanecer aquí?-

-Hikaru- hablo Sai, el chico lo miro de reojo, sin querer le rehuyó la mirada. Ni el mismo entendía el porque. Solo se sentía un poco nervioso.

-Yo me encargare de que no te aburras- hablo Akari con una sonrisa –le diré a tu mama que me deje cuidarte-

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos como plato –no, no quiero… vete Akari, tienes cosas que hacer- La chica frunció el seño y sin poder evitarlo estiro las mejillas del chico.

-Creo que no escuche bien- amenazo –me ofrezco a cuidarte y me respondes así- hablo entre ofendida y broma. Hikaru suspiro.

-Hablando de mama ¿Dónde esta?- interrogo –Y Touya me abandono también… bah- exclamo molesto.

-No te abandono Hikaru- hablo Sai con un dejo de molestia en la voz. No entendía el porque le afectaba que Hikaru fuese tan amigo del chico cabellos verdes. Aunque no era que lo odiase, de verdad que admiraba la determinación de Akira a la hora de jugar una partida. No obstante, siempre existía el pero, no sabia el porque, pero no quería ver muy unido a Hikaru de Akira.

-Ya se- exclamo Akari. Y ambos hombres le miraron –se que te hará divertir… espera- y salió de la habitación. Hikaru suspiro. Definitivamente con Akari, probablemente no se aburriría, porque estaría discutiendo todo el tiempo.

-Pero ella te quiere- sonrió Sai. Hikaru lo fulmino con la mirada –vamos, no te avergüences-

-Sai- advirtió. El espíritu se rio lentamente. El chico con intención le arrojo la almohada. Almohada que atravesó el espíritu –de verdad que es una ventaja- susurro al ver que no lo pudo golpear.

-Jeje- rio el maestro del Go. Hikaru hizo puchero, pero en esos momentos entro su madre al cuarto.

-Hikaru- hablo recogiendo la almohada. El chico noto los ojos de su madre.

-Oka-san- susurro -¿Qué…que sucede?- pregunto preocupado, aunque comprendía en el fondo que el ya sabia la respuesta.

-Hika…Ie- negó con la cabeza y se acerco para abrazarlo –nada, todo esta bien- Hikaru sintió una punzada en su pecho.

"Ya lo se, no es necesario que mientas" susurro en su mente, pero no le dijo nada a la mujer que lo abrazaba. Solo guardo silencio. Trago el dolor que ahogaba en su alma. Por su madre, por las personas que lo rodeaban. Hikaru sonrió, aunque por dentro estuviese muriendo.

-Ah…señora- hablo Akari al entrar. La señora Shindo se separo un poco. -¿Qué…que paso?- pregunto nerviosa la chica al ver los ojos de la madre.

-Ie- negó con la cabeza –es que ver a Hikaru en el hospital me pone nerviosa…si, además que ya no vive conmigo-

-Ah- sonrió –la comprendo- hablo no muy convencida, entonces se acerco a Hikaru y coloco una laptop en la cama -¿sabes que significa esto?-

-es…una laptop- hablo y Akari asintió -¿y?- interrogo.

-Por dios Hikaru- hablo la chica –es para que no te aburras…-

-Ah- exclamo el chico y por un momento olvido su situación, tomando la laptop y colocándola en sus piernas –Sai- exclamo en voz alta.

-¿ah?- respondió Akari -¿Quién es Sai?-

-eh…. Ie, nada…. Gracias Akari, esta vez si has acertado. Esto hizo que la chica olvidase el nombre.

-A que si- sonrió complacida –señora Shindo ¿me dejara cuidar de Hikaru?- la mujer guardo silencio. Entonces intercambio miradas entre los jóvenes.

-Si- acepto –espero que lo cuides bien-

-Por supuesto- acepto con una sonrisa.

Pero Hikaru no pensaba en lo que hablaban su madre y Akari. Él en su mente se comunica con Sai. Hablándole con emoción: Sai, hoy regresaras a la web. EL espíritu asintió vivamente y sin poder evitarlo abrazo al chico profesional de Go. Hiakru trago saliva, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

Luego suspiro. Comprendía que era Sai. Que era una de las personas mas importantes para el, por la que había sufrido en silencio hacia unos días. Hikaru correspondió el abrazo, sin querer deslizando sus dedos por la cabellera larga del espirito. Sai sonrió ante ese roce. No le importaba si jugaba o no, para el, el mejor momento, era cuando Hikaru se entregaba a el en un abrazo. Uno cálido y lleno de amor.

Continuara…


	8. Sombras en Camino

**Capitulo VIII**

**Sombras en Camino**

**Por lyraacuario**

Akari refunfuño un poco cuando supo que el ocaso ya adornaba los cielos de Japón. Insistió unas diez veces, pero Hikaru con un rotundo no, le dijo que quería pasar la noche solo. La chica suspiro, sabia que su amigo, cuando quería, podría ser cien porciento terco.

-¿Qué hora es, Sai?- interrogo Hikaru al espíritu.

-eh… once- hablo –debes descansar-

-no tengo sueño- respondió y encendió la laptop.

-¡Hikaru!- exclamo regañándolo. Pero el chico le hizo puchero.

-Vamos Sai… a este paso los tiempos a solas serán escasos- hablo –juguemos ahora que podamos… además que Chikane no ha vuelto y es mejor aprovechar- sonrió ampliamente. Sai iba a refutarle pero cambio de parecer. Dejo escapar un largo suspiro y asintió.

-Solo unas partidas…-

-Así se habla- respondió animado. Sai suspiro y se sentó a su lado. Vio como Shindo entraba en red internacional de amantes para el Go. Y como su Nick era introducido.

Sai no pudo evitar sentir aquel sentimiento. Era feliz. Muy feliz. Cuando sabia que podría jugar, que habría miles de rivales con los que jugar. Un viajero silencioso se deslizo por su mejilla. Hikaru levanto la mirada y no entendió sus acciones, pero el se vio llorando al lado del espíritu.

-que tontos- se dijo –llorando…jeje…en vez de sonreír- hablo Hikaru limpiándose con la manga de la camisa los rastros de las lagrimas.

-Hikaru- le llamo y coloco una mano sobre su hombro –arigatoo- agradeció. Y el chico sintió su corazón encogerse.

-No tienes porque- respondió –es lo correcto… esto es…- sintió nostalgia. Sentimiento que el espíritu sintió, pues ambos estaban conectados.

-Oh- exclamo Sai, tratando de distraer a Hikaru –aun me pregunto ¿Cómo pueden miles de personas comunicarse por aquí?- y comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos con su abanico a la portátil.

-Sai- hablo Hikaru, el espíritu no se detenía –¡Sai! No hagas eso- hablo mas animado. Sai sonrió. Si, le gustaba ver mejor así a Hikaru.

-¿Quiénes estarán conectados?- interrogo –hacia tiempo- y clavo su vista expectante. Nuevamente Hikaru sintió nostalgia, pero supo disimularla.

-Mira- Hablo Hikaru -¿los recuerdas?- señalo los Nick.

**Países Bajos**

Un hombre mayor de cabellos claros, abrió sus ojos como platos cuando vio el Nick de la persona que se acababa de conectarse. Sus manos temblaron de temor y sus ojos azules destellaron un brillo de emoción. No lo podía creer. De inmediato dio click en enviar desafío.

-¿eres tu Sai?- interrogo emocionado. Segundos después una partida comenzó con un gran número de espectadores.

**New York**

-¿es…posible?- abrió los ojos sorprendidos el hombre de cabellos naranjas –es Sai- hablo al ver las jugadas –Ha vuelto… ha vuelto- hablo emocionado y con manos temblorosas, marco por el teléfono a un amigo en Europa.

-Es Sai- hablo una vez que le contestaron –Volvió… esta jugando contra el representante de Holanda ahora- aviso.

-¿Qué?- respondió la voz y se escucharon unos ruidos de fondo, para después escucharse la exclamación de un: es cierto.

-¿sabes lo que significa?- pregunto el americano –ha vuelto… ha regresado a la red-

-el jugador definitivo…lo se- respondió –esta vez descubriré quien es-

-¿Cómo lo harás?-

-Un hacker lo lograra- hablo con determinación –pero sabré quien es Sai y jugare con el personalmente-

-pronto iremos a Japón- recordó el americano.

-Si, en una semana- respondió –El Torneo Internacional de amateurs de Go comenzara… para ese momento sabré quien es SAI- hablo –y jugare con el aun si pierdo-

-Espero con ansias ese momento-

-Yo también- respondió.

-¡Somos los mejores!- exclamo Hikaru al ver que ganaban. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Se sentía feliz y Sai también. –Juguemos otra-

-Hikaru- advirtió –debes descansar-

-¿eh? – Respondió –aun Sai, mira que solo hemos vencido a uno- apretó sus manos codicioso –Jua, jua… hoy le daremos una paliza al mundo: SAI A REGRESADO- exclamo con ojos brillosos de emoción. El espíritu dejo escapar un suspiro, no era que no quisiera jugar sino que le preocupa el chico. –Mira, un coreano- hablo Hikaru –son los mejores, probemos-

El espíritu miro la portátil. No sabía que hacer, pero la partida ya había comenzado. Suspiro. Bien, jugaría hasta que Hikaru se cansase y el, al tiempo, lo disfrutaría.

Los minutos se transformaron en horas y pronto Hikaru comenzó a sentir el cansancio de su cuerpo. Bostezo pesadamente. Y Sai lo noto.

-Podemos dejarlo por hoy- hablo y Hikaru asintió y cerro la portátil.

-Fue divertido- hablo –pero la verdad… al verte jugar- la luces se apagaron y Hikaru se recostó –la verdad, cuando te veo jugar…-hablo bajito -...siento….-

-¿sientes?- interrogo el maestro del Go.

-Una emoción- contesto –un vacio en mi pecho… me siento feliz… una felicidad que me cuesta respirar-

-Hikaru- susurro.

-Quisiera- hablo –jugar…contra…ti…Sai- bostezo cansado –quiero ver…que tan..to..he…avanzado….-

-Jugaremos cuando quieras- susurro el espíritu.

-Lo se- murmullo –eso…es lo…que….deseo- Hikaru se durmió. Sai sonrió en medio de las sombras.

"A mi también" pensó "quiero saber que tanto has avanzado Hikaru, sentir que tan cerca o lejos estas de mi" se acerco al chico y poso su mano en el rostro. Empujando algunos mechones, Hikaru sonrió entre sueños "No se como expresarte… lo que siento ahora….no me entiendo…no te comprendo…"

Se escucho una risa. El espíritu abrió sus ojos y giro sus talones, encontrándose con la chica de cabellos oscuros. Chikane sonrió y sus ojos traslucían en un rojo vivo. Solo las luces de la calle delineaban su figura.

-Continua- hablo la chica –quiero escuchar tus pensamientos-

-No es de tu incumbencia- corto Sai molesto de que lo interrumpieran.

-Oh- rio –sabes? SI lo quisiera, Hikaru podría dejar de respirar en cualquier momento- Sai abrió sus ojos con miedo.

-No te atreverías-

-¿quieres ver?- El rostro del maestro se puso pálido. Chikane soltó una risa. Y se sentó en un sillón que había en la habitación, giro su vista a la ventana –eres realmente estúpido-

-Hikaru es…- empezó sin escucharla –no quisiera regresar al mundo de los vivos….si se que es acosta de la vida de Hikaru-

-me dices entonces… ¿Qué a cambio de que desaparezcas perdone la vida de Hikaru?- Sai apretó sus puños pero asintió -¿aun si con ello Hikaru sufriría por siempre?-

-Hikaru…el me olvidara-

-No lo hará- corrigió al espíritu –eres demasiado importante para el-

-Yo…- Sai no sabia que hacer. La chica sonrió.

-Ves porque no puedo- hablo –no puedo desaparecerte porque Hikaru moriría en silencio-

-¿debo tomar eso como que te preocupas por el?- interrogo. Chikane encogió los hombros.

-quien sabe- respondió –aunque también protejo lo que me pertenece- argumento –la vida de Hikaru…es valiosa… porque tiene el poder de albergar a dos almas-

-¿entonces porque lo quieres matar?- Chikane guardo silencio.

-No creo que te responda aquello- hablo –son asuntos de los cuales nunca sabrás el porque-

-pero…-

-¡No preguntes!- exclamo molesta -¡cállate!- ordeno. Sai iba a responder pero temió por Hikaru, por lo que suspiro y miro al chico. Nuevamente acaricio su mejilla con tristeza.

-No quiero perderte- susurro. Y la chica lo miro de reojo. Volteo hacia la ciudad, se sentía extraña, débilmente confundida.

El chico de cabellos verdes dejo escapar un bostezo, no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en Hikaru, en que le iba a pasar. Sin poder evitar maldecir, por lo injusta que era la vida. No podía creer que Hikaru fuese a morir. Aun no lo aceptaba.

Entonces en sus pensamientos choco contra su padre. El hombre mayor lo miro. Su hijo estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos, pero no le dijo nada.

-¿estas bien, Touya?- pregunto y el chico asintió confundido -¿iras a visitar a Shindo-san?- interrogo y los hombros del peliverde se tensaron. Su padre lo noto -¿paso algo?-

-Ie- negó nervioso –si, iré hoy- hablo. EL Meijin lo miro por unos instantes.

-También iré hoy- hablo el padre. Touya levanto la vista.

-Ah- suspiro –que bien…- respondió y camino a la salida –paso por ti a las once, a esa hora voy a visitarlo- el hombre mayor asintió. Touya abandono la sala y salió sin rumbo fijo.

Un chico de cabellos castaños dejo escapar un grito que resonó en las paredes de su apartamento. Waya tartamudeo mientras señalaba su PC. Sin poder creer que el nombre que decía la pantalla fuese cierto.

-Pero…es el- se hablo a si mismo –es Sai- y miro las jugadas. Todas sus dudas desaparecieron, era el jugador definitivo de la red.

Miro contra quien jugaba. Un coreano. Eran los mejores. Iba a ver cuanto había avanzado el joven. Pues sabia –firmemente- que era una persona joven, Sai era joven.

Entonces el pensamiento de que quizás fuese Shindo Hikaru afloro en su mente.

Sacudió su cabeza, imposible, se dijo. Hikaru estaba en el hospital.

-cierto- hablo –lo visitare hoy-

Waya observo la partida, sin duda era Sai y como siempre sus jugadas eran perfectas. Un juego solido que demostraba la experiencia.

Un teléfono resonó en la habitación. El hombre de cabellos castaños contesto. Una línea curva se formo en sus labios.

-Por lo que tengo entendido es una portátil comprada a nombre de la familia Fujisaki- hablo la voz por el teléfono.

-¿Y?- interrogo.

-En esa familia no hay jugadores de Go- respondió la voz –pero…son amigos de un joven muy conocido-

-¿Qué?- el hombre castaño se llevo la mano al mentón –recuerdo que una vez dijeron que Sai era un chico, pero no puede creer que sea cierto-

-Déjame averiguar más-

-de acuerdo- respondió –estaré en la espera-

Hikaru frunció el seño cuando vio a esa persona llegar a su cuarto. No era que no le gustase que le visitasen, pero sabia muy bien que era lo que el rubio quería. Obata se paro enfrente del chico y lo miro detalladamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- interrogo Hikaru. Obata saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar.

-Sabes a que vengo-

-No, no se- fingió demencia –y no deberías fumar aquí- Obata lo miro unos instantes, pero apago el cigarrillo.

-Shindo- hablo –dime ¿Quién es Sai?- Hikaru suspiro. Si, iba a comenzar una pelea de siglo. Pero justo en ese instante llego Waya. El chico cabellos negros no supo si eso era bueno o malo.

-Hola Hikaru- saludo entrando y frunció el seño al ver a Obata-sensei. –Ohayo goza i masu- saludo cortes.

-Por fin me visitas- hablo medio ofendido el profesional del Go. Waya sonrió quedamente.

-Gomen… ayer quise… pero no me lo permitieron- disculpo –pero además solo ha pasado un día desde que te internaron- Hikaru sonrió, era cierto. Pero entonces Waya frunció el seño al ver la laptop -¿eso tiene internet?-

-eh…- Hikaru abrió sus ojos nervioso y busco a Sai. Quien asintió –no, no tiene ¿por?- interrogo. Waya lo miro sospechoso, siempre había pensado que Hikaru era el único que conocía a Sai, pero a veces, sus pensamientos divagaban aun más a fondo y pensaba que Hikaru era Sai.

-Sai volvió a la red- informo.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Obata-sensei y tomo por los hombros a Waya -¿es cierto?-

-Si..si…- y se zafo del agarre –y jugo hoy en la mañana también-

-ah…que bien- hablo Hikaru –nunca he jugado en la web…-

Pero la voz escandalizada de Akari resonó entrando en la habitación.

-¿Hikaru que tal te fue con el go por internet?- pregunto.

Y un silencio pesado se hizo en la habitación, porque algo se sabia y era que: Hikaru había mentido. Si habia jugado al Go por internet.

Continuara…

Rew por favor. De verdad me gustaría saber si les va gustando.


	9. Sai es mio

**Apuesta con el destino**

**Lyraacuario**

-¿Hikaru que tal te fue con el Go por internet?- pregunto.

Y un silencio pesado se hizo en la habitación, porque algo se sabía y era que: Hikaru había mentido. Si había jugado al Go por internet.

**Capitulo 9**

**Sai es mío**

Un silencio pesado se hizo presente en la habitación, tan solo interrumpido por las respiraciones. Los puños de tres personas se cerraron por inercia. Todos con cierto grado de molestia.

-¿ju…jugaste?- interrogo Waya, pero fue Obata-sensei quien culmino la pregunta.

-¿al Go por… internet?- Hikaru abrió su boca pero de ella no salió palabras, por el contrario tartamudeo notablemente nervioso. El chico no sabia que hacer. Realmente estaba harto, porque no comprendía el porque todos querían saber de Sai.

-¿sucede algo?- interrogo Akari, pero solo recibió la fría mirada de todos.

-Hikaru- llamo paciente Waya pero acercándose amenazadoramente.

-¡Responde!- exigió el hombre rubio sin inmutarse.

-Hikaru tranquilízate, todo tiene solución- apoyo el espíritu a su compañero. Hikaru movió la cabeza con negación. Sentía la ira subir por sus venas.

-¡Hikaru!- grito molesto Waya. Cosa que detono la furia de sus venas, como fuego que cae sobre la pólvora. Hikaru comenzó a discutir realmente molesto.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Ustedes no son nadie para venir a interrogarme!- acuso -¡si se quien es Sai, eso no les incumbe! ¡Si estoy con Sai es problema mío!- se levanto de la cama -¡largo! ¡No quiero verlos a ninguno!-

-No me iré- hablo Obata. Hikaru lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-Es una lastima- contesto –pero en esta habitación mando yo… ahora LARGO- grito furioso, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada.

-Hi…Hikaru, tranquilízate- pidió Akari nerviosa. Levantando sus manos para relajarlo. Pero el chico amante del Go solo la empujo.

-¡Vete tu también!- le dijo -¡tu tienes la culpa por no medir tus palabras!- Pero justo cuando empujo a Akari, Waya lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo voltearse, encontrándose sus miradas.

-Deja de comportarte así- exigió su amigo.

-¿Qué deje de comportarme así?- bufo zafándose del agarre -¡Tu tienes la culpa! ¡Estoy harto que persigas a una persona que jamás vas a conocer!-

-¡la conocería si me lo permitieras!- exclamo.

-¡no puedes demonios!- Hikaru respiraba con dificultad -¿Es tan difícil entender eso?-

-Dame una razón lo suficientemente buena para que entienda- contesto Waya conservando su calma, pues a pesar de la molestia que sentía por dentro, sabia que Hikaru estaba enfermo y debía respetar eso.

-…..- Hikaru apretó sus puños frustrado -No puedo-

-¿lo ves?- acuso Waya -¿ves como haces las cosas mas difíciles….?- argumento -¡todo es muy sencillo, solo dilo!- grito. Hikaru levanto su mirada molesto.

-Comprende algo- hablo entrecortado, enviado una mirada rápida al espíritu, aunque para los demás, Hikaru solo miro al final de la habitación –Sai es únicamente mío- hubo un extraño silencio, porque nadie comprendió esas palabras.

-Hikaru- susurro el espíritu viéndolo directamente. El chico esquivo su mirada.

-No…no comprendo- hablo Obata, quien había permanecido en silencio pensando, en que quizás, por ser Waya quien discutía, Hikaru le daría la verdad, porque ambos eran amigos. Pero al parecer el moreno no tenía planes en revelar a nadie la identidad de Sai. A nadie.

-Es…suficiente- hablo Hikaru, se sentía realmente cansado –salgan…ahora-

-Hikaru-

-No me haga repetirlo Obata-sensei- advirtió el chico sin mirarlo.

-Me estas haciendo usar medios que no quiero usar para descubrir quien es Sai- amenazo el hombre rubio.

-Usa los medios que te den la gana- esta vez si lo miro –no sabrás nunca quien es Sai-

-No me retes-

-lo estoy haciendo- y hubo un debate de miradas. Justo en esos momentos la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Hikaru lo sintió, pero no miro quien era. Por lo que el insulto lo recibió aquella persona -¡me importa un demonio quien eres! ¡Sai es únicamente mío y jamás sabrás quien es el!-

-¿per…perdón?- Hikaru quedo estático cuando escucho aquella voz. Era Akira, pero según sabia o recordara, el chico lo iba a visitar mas tarde. No eran ni las diez.

-A…Akira- hablo mirándolo. Sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su amigo.

-Creo que no llegamos en buen momento- hablo un segunda voz. Era Meijin. Hikaru sintió un balde de agua fría.

-No…no…no es eso- Hikaru se sostuvo la cabeza, se sentía realmente mareado –es solo que…que….- La fuerza de las rodillas de Hikaru comenzaron a ceder.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Akira acercándose, pero antes de que Hikaru pudiese responder, su cuerpo se balanceo hacia adelante. El chico peli verde lo sostuvo antes caer.

-¡Vamos! ¡Llama a un doctor!- fue lo ultimo que escucho Shindo, mas el olor del cuerpo de su amigo envolverle.

Akira realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba sentado en aquel lugar. Hacia unas horas que Hikaru se había desmayado, desde ese momento no sabia nada, porque los doctores simplemente se negaban a dar un diagnostico, no por lo menos hasta estar seguros.

-demonios- maldijo el chico peli verde. El sabía el motivo por el cual Hikaru se había puesto mal. Como siempre Obata-sensei persiguiéndolo con sus preguntas y bueno, su amigo, quien también era realmente insistente.

-Culpando a los demás- Akira se sobresalto cuando escucho aquella voz. Era Chikane. La chica se sentó a su lado, en sus manos llevaba un café.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- La pelinegra rio ante esa pregunta.

-Oh vamos- dijo –no seas hipócrita- Akira frunció el seño, pero Chikane continuo –tu también lo haces-

-¿de que hablas?-

-sabes de que hablo- respondió con voz sorna –también quieres saberlo, también lo presionas-

-no s…-

-vamos Akira- le interrumpió –no mientas, cuando quieras mentir hazlo frente a una persona que te crea… porque yo no-

-¡yo no presiono a Shindo!- La chica se rio. Le había dado en el clavo.

-No te preocupes- relajo –no le diré a Shindo que quieres saberlo-

-¡basta! Estas inventando tod…-

-Jamás invento- contesto seria -veras Akira- comenzó –soy una persona diferente a los demás… puedo saber lo que sientes, con solo verte-

-¿de que estas hablando?- interrogo confuso. Chikane sonrió, no podía decirle que ella era la muerte. Era imposible.

-Yo se quien Sai-

Un silencio prolongado inundo los sentidos de Akira. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, ganas de gritar la pregunta que en su alma taladraba: ¿Quién es Sai?

-Ie- rio la chica leyendo sus pensamientos –No has hecho algo que valga la pena…. Nadie consigue nada sin dar algo a cambio-

"dinero" pensó Akira mirándola fijamente. Chikane rio de nuevo.

-No es dinero lo que quiero-

-¿Cómo…?-

-¿Cómo es que se lo que piensas?- leyó Chikane. Akira retrocedió un poco asustado. La joven rio –soy diferente-

-¿Quién…eres?- pregunto ahora totalmente desconfiado.

-oh- sonrió –tardaste en hacerme esa pregunta-

-tu….- Akira retrocedió quedando recostado en la pared. Sentía que las cosas tomaban sentido.

-Sabes cual es la verdad Akira-

-Yo… es imposible-

-Oh claro que es posible- rio y lo miro –tus pensamientos son correctos- se levanto –tu lógica es la correcta-

-no puede ser cierto-

-sabes que lo es- hablo –el día en que aceptes la verdad, quizás Hikaru te diga todo-

-¡no es posible!-

-de acuerdo- acepto –cumplí con decirlo- y se dio vuelta comenzó a caminar a la habitación.

-¡espera!- exigió.

-Hikaru ya despertó- Y la joven entro en la habitación. Akira le siguió. Allí solo estaban ellos tres, pues lo demás estaban en la cafetería. Sai frunció el seño cuando los vio entrar.

-Hola- saludo la pelinegra acercándose a Shindo. Por su parte Akira quedo en la puerta. Pues no sabia que decir, menos ahora que sabia una verdad.

-me siento horrible- acepto Hikaru, la joven soltó a reír.

-Eso ocurre tres días antes de morir- Un silencio pesado –que es broma- continua la chica.

-ah- Shindo no dijo nada: ella no debía bromear con la muerte.

-Akira- llamo la chica. El aludido se sobresalto. Pero además Hikaru se puso nervioso –ven y saluda-

-ah…si…- se acerco –hola-

-hola- un silencio de unos minutos –lamento haberte gritado-

-no hay porque disculparse, es culpa de ellos-

-lo se- acepto el chico –no se como hacerles entender-

-las cosas serian mas sencillas si dijeses la verdad Hikaru- interrumpió la chica. El chico la miro con el seño fruncido –Akira ya sabe la verdad-

-¿Qué?- exclamaron a dúo Sai y Shindo -¿Cómo…-

-Vamos, dilo Akira-

-espera- el peli verde miro a la chica –no se de que hablas-

-no finjas… que lo sabes todo- Shindo lo miro con una mezcla de sentimientos: alegría, miedo y confusión.

-Yo….- Akira guardo silencio: no sabia si decir la verdad que el creía, pero que le parecía ilógica.

-Ya se, los dejaremos hablando a solas, así vigilare que nadie los interrumpa- hablo la chica. Akira se confundió un poco: los dejaremos. ¿Había alguien más en la habitación? Y sin poder evitarlo miro a todos lados. Pero Chikane ignoro esto, solo miro el espíritu y dijo mentalmente –vienes conmigo-

-¿Qué?- hablo Sai.

-vamos, vamos- y jalo al espíritu con su poder. Por más que lo intento, el maestro del Go no pudo resistirse. Una vez estando solos, Hikaru se movió inquieto.

-¿es verdad?- interrogo -¿lo sabes?-

-Yo…- comenzó dudoso –sabes, siempre he sabido algo- menciono de repente.

-¿Qué sabes?- interrogo.

-pero pienso que es algo tan ilógico….es imposible- Hikaru se movió inquieto.

-Sai existe- susurro –no te puedo decir quien es… pero el existe-

-y es tuyo- hablo mas rápido de lo que quiso Akira. Pero igual Hikaru asintió cansado de tanto negar, aunque fuera a Akira, su amigo y algo mas, con el podría ser sincero.

-Sai solo me tiene a mi- hablo –y yo lo tengo a el…. Somos uno, nos complementamos, nos pertenecemos- Akira se sintió incomodo con aquella confesión, además de que sentía una molestia. Porque en el fondo, algo le decía que esa relación, el nunca la podría hacer desaparecer.

-Sai es muy importante para ti-

-Lo es- acepto –a veces pienso que demasiado- Akira guardo silencio –pero… que sepas que también eres importante- Shindo no supo con que valor dijo aquello. Y el peli verde tardo en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, dijo lo que lo taladraba por dentro.

-Vas a morir ¿verdad?-

Continuara….

Okey, la verdad es que estoy en finales en la universidad, me es realmente difícil actualizar. Lamento a quienes siguen y no ven progreso. De verdad lo siento y les prometo, que ahora en mis vacaciones de Julio, hare un muy buena historia de Hikaru no go. Una que de verdad quedaran satisfechos (espero XDD) por lo momentos, debido a las insistencias. Publico. Es algo muy rápido y aun hay ideas y situaciones que arreglar, pero espero que sea suficiente. Saludos.


	10. No quiero perderte

**Capitulo 10**

**No quiero perderte**

Hikaru quedo estático cuando Akira formulo aquella frase. No podía creer que de verdad el supiese la verdad: entonces, Akira sabia de ¿Sai?

-Yo….-

-No se ni porque lo pregunto- hablo el peli verde alejándose un poco –claro que lo se… y ella, Chikane… es diferente-

-Akira-

-No me parece justo- cerró sus puños –de verdad que no lo es-

-Yo…- el chico bajo la mirada –esto es extraño…no creí hablar así contigo-

-Yo no creía jamás que fueses a morir tan joven- argumento –y sabes, hay algo, no se porque lo pienso, no se porque lo siento… pero se que puedes luchar- Shindo lo miro sorprendido.

-me pides que le apueste a mi destino- dijo y Akira asintió –eso hago… créeme, pero no es sencillo-

-quizás falte algo- Entonces Akira guardo silencio. Tenia que hacer esa pregunta, le estaba calando por dentro –se…se que….no debería presionarte- hablo –podría jurar que yo se mas que todos… a veces pienso que conozco a Sai- Shindo trago -¿lo conozco?-

-….no…no puedo responder aquello-

-…..- Akira guardo silencio. Sabia que venia la hora de la verdad: que debía formular aquella solución ilógica pero que alguien tan extraño como Chikane le había confirmado que era cierto –Sai no existe-

-¡por supuesto que existe!- hablo más rápido de lo que quiso.

-eres….Sai…- dudo –Sai eres tu ¿cierto?- Shindo abrió su boca, pero la verdad no sabia que decir –hace tiempo… hace tiempo me plantee una cuestión, tu comenzabas a brillar como aquella persona que me venció por primera vez….- cerro sus puños –tu juego era como el de Sai… pero había algo distinto- le dio la espalda y camino mirando a la ventana –pensé que tal ves… tu fueses pupilo de Sai, era la única opción razonable….-

-Sai es mi maestro- acepto Shindo.

-No es solo tu maestro- corrigió –no necesito la verdad para entender eso-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-que es estúpido- respondió rápido –que es imposible… pero que es la única salida que puedo percibir…-

-¿Cuál es la salida?-

-que Sai vive en ti-

Hubo un instante de silencio. Shindo no sabia que sentir. De verdad Akira había descubierto la verdad, pero ¿comprobarla? Decirle Si. Negó con la cabeza inconsciente. No podía revelar aquel secreto.

Sai dejo escapar una maldición. El nunca lo hacia pero se sentía realmente nervioso al dejar solo a Hikaru con Shindo. El ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo comprendía. Se movió inquieto y la chica solo sonrió.

-No lo soporto- hablo y dirigió su mano hacia la puerta. Chikane lo freno.

-sabes que vas a perder Sai- El espíritu la miro con odio –no siempre se gana, creí que sabias lo que significaba aquello-

-no se de que hablas- corto –solo quiero volver con Hikaru, igual Akira no puede verme- Chikane sonrió con malicia. Posándose frente al espíritu.

-¿y si pudiera?- Sai la miro con temor.

-Tú…tu no puedes hacer eso-

-sigues subestimándome- Sai cerro sus puños -¿Qué pasaría si te digiera que si entras Akira te vería? ¿Tendrías miedo?-

-no… no lo harás- ordeno, pero Chikane encogió sus hombros –no voy a perder… no a Hikaru-

-¿Qué me insinúas? ¿Prefieres que el muera? ¿Tienes tanto miedo de perder esa relación?- Sai sintió un nudo en la garganta –Si Akira te ve, ya no será el único… Hikaru tendrá a alguien con quien compartir su secreto-

-Por favor- Sai no supo como esa suplica salió –no lo permitas-

-es cuestión de minutos para que la verdad se sepa-

Continuara…….


End file.
